The field of the present invention relates to an apparatus for facilitating the extraction of a child during childbirth.
In some instances during childbirth, a completely natural birth is not possible an assistance must be rendered by the attending physician in order for the child to be delivered. Such assistance may be rendered with forceps or other similar devices, but these devices tend to be bulky and difficult to operate, and their use introduces some chance of injury or discomfort to the mother and child. An alternative to forceps is a vacuum extractor device which uses a vacuum cup for attachment onto the head of the child. Joined to the cup is an elongated stem which is used to manipulate the cup. The physician may then apply a pulling force, accompanied by proper positioning, to be transmitted to the child's head by manipulation of the stem of the device.
An existing obstetrical vacuum extractor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,152. That patent describes a vacuum operated device, more specifically a vacuum cup, for attaching to the head of a child, and an elongated stem joined to the cup which is used to manipulate the cup thereby enabling a pulling force to be applied to the child's head. A similar vacuum extractor is manufactured and sold by Neward Enterprises, Incorporated of Cucamonga, Calif.
Although the foregoing forms of vacuum extractors have met with considerable success, the Neward vacuum cup has a relatively flexible edge which is used in contact with the head of the baby, and the flexibility facilitates forming a good seal. However, because of the need to provide a relatively thin edge so as to maintain the desired flexibility, the edge of the cup in some instances possibly could abrade or injure the maternal or fetal tissue.